


Drifting

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drifting, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Shiro named Kuron Ryou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: They were separated from the others.The space stormwhatevercame back and pushed through everyone with vengeance.  And it pushed Lance away before he could grab onto Allura or Hunk.  And just like swatted him away from everyone with one grand swipe of force.Well him and Shiro.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> Ask fic from Tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked: Shance season 7 au where they got separated during that part they were floating in space, so it’s just them (I love your drabbles btw 💙🖤)

They were separated from the others.

The space storm _whatever_  came back and pushed through everyone with vengeance.  And it pushed Lance away before he could grab onto Allura or Hunk.  And just like swatted him away from everyone with one grand swipe of force.

Well him and Shiro.  

Cause Shiro latched onto him with a vice grip at the sight of the space storm whatever.  Then remembered he was down an arm, so Lance reached for someone.  But just a fraction too short.

And now they’ve completely lost sight of the others.

_Quazinack!_

_“Lance!”_  Shiro’s voice suddenly demanded sharply on the coms.  It cause Lance to turn at look at the older to find him looking at Lance with a wide concerned expression.  But he relaxed under Lance’s gaze.  “Are you okay?” Shiro caused firmly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine"  Lance started as he took a breath to calm his nerves.  “Sorry I was…processing.  You okay?”

Shiro nodded gently as his shoulders relaxed a little.

“Okay, that’s some good news in this crap situation.”

–

“I’m sorry your stuck with me.”  Lance apologized flatly.

It had been hours.

Or at least it  _felt_  like hours.  

Lance doesn’t really know, Shiro’s set a timer of some kind for check ins.  But Lance had no idea how long each interval was.  And he is half sure Shiro was shortening the time between them, since Lance had fallen quiet.

“Why?”  Shiro asked as Lance felt him move to turn.

Lance wasn’t looking at him.  Rather the vastness of space.  In the direction he hoped the team was in.

“I’m not the most useful person in  _most_  situations.” Lance stated as he shifted his gaze to where Shiro’s leg was wrapped around his own.  “Especially, stuff like this. Literally I am like no help.  Nor is my recent track record of being helpful that great.”  

A silence washed over them.

“I have to disagree.”  Shiro stated softly after a moment.

“Why?”  Lance asked curiously.

He is partly sure Shiro is just saying what he was so Lance doesn’t emotionally spiral into space crazy on him.  And whatever he says will make Lance feel better, but really ultimately mean nothing of value.  Just enough for Lance to hold off losing it so they could work out a plan on either finding the others or the lions.

“You helped Ryou.”

Lance’s brows pulled together as his head snapped up.  Because…

“Who?”

“Ryou…my clone.”  Shiro stated with a sheepish little shrug.  “I gave him a name so it wasn’t confusing.  What little of his consciousness that was left after Hagger shattered it to take control is still around.  We…talk?…sometimes.”

Lance blinked.  

He didn’t know  _that_.  He knew Shiro had the clone’s memories, after a random question about aerial ropes.  But he didn’t know part of the clone’s–Ryou’s mind was still hang around.

Yet it made a part of him happy.  And he hoped Shiro had the little remaining bits snuggled up in his mind, warm and protected.

“But you helped him.”  Shiro continued with a kind smile.  “He held off Haggar for a while because of your help. Memories get fuzzy when she tried to take over, but whenever they come back into focus you are there is some way.”

Because that was  _so effective_  in the end.

“It was Lance.”  Shiro cut in sharply.

Lance felt his face heat up and his eyes widen.

Oh  _quazinack_  he said that out loud.

Shiro chuckled slightly at the action, with a kind smile.  Moving his arm to wrap around Lance’s shoulder.  Wiggling it free from Lance’s vice grip with some effort.  It causes them to tip to the side as they floated in the vastness of space.  But Lance’s brain realized it was hug before he panicked at the idea of Shiro letting go.

“It why part of him is still around.” Shiro commented lightly as the awkwardly hugged.  “Why Keith was able to break though just enough to cut his strings.  And he is currently very insistent that we’re safe with you, and we’ll figure a way back to everyone and the lions.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he really won’t shut up about it.”  Shiro huffed out with fake annoyance as he pull back.  “It’s kind of annoying, but sweet too.  I do have to agree with Ryou, though, I won’t want to floating in open space with anyone else.”

“Please, Pidge probably already figured a way back.  Or Allura did something Altean magic thing.”  Lance huffed.

“Maybe.”  Shiro shrugged slightly.  “Maybe not.  Doesn’t matter if you get us out of this or not.”

Lance raised an eyebrow.

Cause yeah it did  _kind of matter_  if they don’t get out.  It meant they would die.  Which was not something Lance wanted.

“Okay, in this situation, it does sort of matter.  But what I mean is, you see the big picture Lance.”  Shiro huffed with a small chuckle.  “You might not be the greatest at fixing something broken, or hacking something, or fighting with a split second of an idea.  But you take a step back and look at things as assess.  See the war, not the battle, and can think ahead.  Kind of like chess.”

“I suck at chess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Shiro, never played it…so…”

Shiro blinked at him for a moment.  “Oh, well you’d probably be good.  I never had much of the attention span for it.”

“And you think I do.”  Lance teased. “You have met me right?  There’s not some other Shiro stuck in Black Lion.”

“Take the compliment, Lance.”

Lance smirked, before it cracked and he couldn’t help but laugh.  He quickly through his wrapped his arms around Shiro’s torso.  Ducking to bury his face in Shiro’s chest as he laughed.

Of course the action caused them to tip again.  Or Lance figured, because Shiro’s arm suddenly flailed to steady them, but Lance didn’t feel them tip, because space.  But Lance gripped Shiro tighter as his laughter died down.

“Thanks, Shiro.”  Lance breathed out lightly as he felt Shiro rewrap his arm around his shoulders as he rumbled with a chuckle.

There was a breath of ‘You’re Welcome’ among the sound.  

They stayed like that for a few moments. Just drifting about.

“Hey, Shiro,”  Lance started after a while, as he pulled away from Shiro.  “Why did you pick the name Ryou for the clone?”

A silence fell over them.  Shiro looked away for a moment.

“It’s kind of my unofficial middle name.”  Shiro stated sheepishly.  “My mom liked the name, but obviously she went with Takashi.  But when we moved to the states when I was younger, she just sort of filled out the slot on things with the name.  Figured it fit.”

“Wow…”  Lance said flatly. “You’re a dork.”

“Says the guy that names his Space DnD character _another_  version of his name.”

“You didn’t even  _change your name_ , Shiro!  Or  _class!”_

And Shiro’s response is just to stick out his tongue at Lance.

Lance just huffed like he was offended, but he laughed soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> But I like the idea of there being parts of Kuron's soul still in Shiro, that Shiro keeps safe and talks too. And Kuron freaking loves Lance and feels safe around Lance. 
> 
> Also this idea started the whole feel post where I pointed out Kuron's last sight before Haggar took over was Lance looking up at him really concerned. Like he made direct eye contact with Lance in the struggle, to try and hold on. It's only after he breifly losses sight of Lance that Hagger takes over. So like...FEELS!


End file.
